Danforth-type anchors are relatively awkward and inconvenient to stow on board a small ship, because their configuration is irregular and potentially damaging to the boat and injurious to persons who may be in close proximity to the anchor. A Danforth-type anchor characteristically includes a main shank to which the anchor rope or chain is secured, a pair of flukes which are broad, triangular and pointed, and intended to stick into the bottom of the ocean, a pair of crown plates secured to the flukes, and a stock or bar (of different diameters depending on the size of the anchor) which extends transversely between the two crown plates and may serve as a pivot member for the rotation of the flukes and crown plates relative to the main shank of the anchor, as well as preventing the anchor from rolling over and dislodging the flukes from the ocean bottom. One prior patent showing a Danforth-type anchor is J. M. Wood, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,093.
Various brackets have been proposed heretofore for mounting Danforth-type anchors. One such arrangement for mounting on the rail or pulpit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,830. The arrangements shown in this patent include two widely spaced brackets which engage the transverse stock of the Danforth-type anchor; and this engagement is snug on only one size anchor, with smaller anchors being free to rattle. Also, this type of anchor will locate the anchor dangling directly below the rail in a space normally occupied by collapsed sails, spinnaker turtles or the like. The individual brackets, when not in use, are somewhat unsightly, and protrude in what may be a somewhat inconvenient manner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,107 discloses a bracket for holding Danforth-type anchors by one of the crown plates, limited to a vertical stanchion for a boat's railing, with points sticking upward in a dangerous manner. The device as shown in the latter patent is also lacking in full adjustability, and is somewhat complex.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a neat, good-looking, and versatile anchor bracket for mounting Danforth-type anchors of different sizes in virtually any desired position relative to the pulpit or any horizontal railing of a boat.